


Technical Failure

by penlex



Series: lucky number ones [5]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Asexual Character, Family Feels, Gen, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: For some reason, Gretchen thinks Linc is straight.





	Technical Failure

Linc is confused at first, when Gretchen gets all low with him - low voice, low eyes, low cut shirt. She talks about the heat between them or something, something he wants that she has, and he doesn't have any idea what the hell she's talking about. He doesn't feel any heat with her, aside from the simmering hatred on the backburner of his mind. He can't think of anything she has that he needs anymore, now that Sara and LJ aren't in her painted claws anymore...

And then he realizes. And kind of wants to laugh in her face. She's treating him like any of the straight men marks she comes up against in her business, having missed all the - Linc thinks pretty obvious - cues that he isn't one of them. She thinks she can manipulate him with sex.

She's gonna be really disappointed.

He holds a straight face until she backs off, letting her think she's got him where she wants him. Then he meets Michael's eyes across the room where he's just come in. He missed the conversation, as Gretchen no doubt intended, but he got here soon enough to see how close they were, to read her body language.

The tension between them breaks for just a second, so that they can share a quiet laugh.

As if, Michael mouths at Linc, his lips curling with mirth. Linc shakes his head back with half a grin. They'll go back to being uneasy with each other tomorrow, but just for right now the sides in this spy game change from Company against non-Company back to how they've been before - Michael and Linc, two queer brothers and best friends, against everyone else.


End file.
